Yoruko and Asako Sourai
Yoruko Sourai (創儡 夜子, Sōrai Yoruko and Asako Sourai (創儡 朝子, Sōrai Asako) are the Banchou of the Arakawa District. Both of them are the Douke (Clown) Banchou and a member of the Five Dark Vows. History The two sisters were raised as heirs to the best magician known to the world. Before they could talk they were trained to perform magic tricks and at the age of three they had already mastered more than one hundred. When they got older they do magic tricks to they fans but when they messed up they still loves them but they realize that they fan only love them but not they tricks. They later went into a gang group causing troubles and later went into the 23 District Project as Douke Bancho. Five Dark Vows Arc Douke and the other Five Dark Vows invade Akira high school to beat him. While Homuraya was beating up some student, Akira shows up. Then Douke and the other Banchou intervenes. They introduced themselves to Akira claiming that they are an alliance made to defeat him. Akira start fighting the Five Dark Vows but they were too many of them and when they almost finished him off but then the people Akira defeated Iai, Hikyou, Nenbutsu, and Gouriki Banchou came in and try to save Akira. Douke and The Five Dark Vows summon all they underling to defeat them but they all defeated them with ease. The Five Dark Vows decided to continued the fight some other time and will tell them when and Douke wanted to fight Kiriu because he hate serious people. The stage is an abandoned military base, where the challenge is a set of one-on-one fight for each of them and they will fight in different level of the base, each one with a surprise in them. Douke is the fourth person to fight and he is against Kiriu. The stage is a room full of dolls. Kiriu and Douke start fighting. When Douke use Betrayal Pain Kiriu found out quick about the secret in that move and cut the hidden blade. Then Douke used the dolls to attack Kiriu but he move fast to where Douke is. Kiriu found out the trick on how he is moving the dolls and he slice Douke in several pieces. Everyone on Banchou Alliance were shock to see this but it turns out Douke was not there but was a puppet being controlled by the real identity of Douke: twin sisters who are magician but Kiriu had a nosebleed because of they revealing outfit. Kiriu is mad at them for wearing just a outfit but they ignore him and continued to attack him but Kiriu cannot fight them due to the outfits and the girls told him they life stories. But told them they just little kids who are throwing a tantrum. The girls went on attacking him but Kiriu had no choice but to cut his own eyes. Everyone was shocked why he did that even the girls but Kiriu told them he will do anything to help Akira succeed in battle even if it meant to die. Kiriu put away his katana and said he does not need it to beat them and told them to come at him however they like. The girls attack him and said he will never understand they feeling but Kiriu block and attack them with ease. He told them if they love magic so much they should not care what others said. The girls cries and are happy to know some else acknowledge they effort. They continued the match and the girls used their strongest magic trick. The girls used a move called Hide and Seek spreading lot of stuffed animals but when Kiriu cuts them he turn around and hear that one of the girls attack him but realize the other girl disappeared. Kiriu shock to find out that they using a trick that Yoruko and Asako are able to perfectly synchronize, copying each others movements with not a millimeters deviation, even perfectly synchronizing their heartbeats and breathing, efectivally making one of the sisters undetectable and allowing her to strike at some crucial point right into an opening. Kiriu found out and stab Asako hard on the stomach with his top katana but Asako grab his katana and Yoruko got out and is able to cut Kiriu but he stop the blade with his finger and slams Yoruko on the floor winning the battle. Kiriu tells them that their magic trick is truly amazing. They later witness Ryougen fight with Akira but the place was going to explode because of Kabuki Banchou and try to escape with the others. After that he and the others saw Ryougen fight but he was losing and told him to quit. After Akira saved everyone by tossing the bomb away to save them he and the other Five Dark Vows forgive him because he saved their life. The other decided to go out and eat. Yoruko and Asasko told Kiriu they would not forgive him for slapping them in a cherry tone. Five years later, Yoruko works in a ramen shop with Kiriu. Asako has her own magic store. Gallery Yoruko and Asako.jpg Douke Banchou.jpg Douke Banchou2.jpg|As Douke Banchou disguise Banchou Stats * Strength: 2/10 * Stamina: 3/10 * Spirit: 6/10 * Intelligence: 7/10 * Agility: 7/10 * Technique: 9/10 Attacks Douke Banchou's greatest skill is diversion. They are such a great trickster that few people even notice they are dealing with two people in the disguise of one. Douke Banchou also is skilled in the use of bladed weapons of all sorts and have the trained bodies of a martial artist or acrobat. They are pretty opportunistic, however not to the point that they would use any means available. They just like to perform magic tricks and fool around with people, not even hesitating to use their own attractive features to confuse the enemy. *'Betrayal Pain' ( , Betsureiaru Pein): A trick performed with a fake knife. While drawing attention of the opponent by stabbing a different person, a friend, or themselves for no apparent reason, a small circular blade is huled toward the enemy from a blind spot and injures it to their surprise. * Living Doll ( , Ribingu Dōru): Having prepared the battlefield in advance, Douke Banchou uses strings attached to puppets and makes them move. Of course this is also a diversion, however a cleverly played one. Attracting the attention towards the dolls, a stupid enemy proceeds to attack their way through them to get to the puppeteer *'Hide and Seek' (ハイド・アンド・シーク, Haido Ando Shīku): While seemingly harmless, this is Douke Banchou's ultimate move. Throwing a bunch of plush toys at the opponents it seems simply to distract the enemy to strike from a blind spot. The true reason behind this diversion is the set-up for something greater. Yoruko and Asako are able to perfectly synchronise, copying each others movements with not a millimeter's deviatation, they can even perfectly synchronize their heartbeats and breathing, basically making one of the sisters undetectable and allowing her to strike at some crucial point right into an opening. *'Puzzlement Curtain'( , Pazurumento Kāten): Betrayal Pain.jpg|Betrayal Pain Living Doll.jpg|Living Doll Hide and Seek.jpg|Hide and Seek Trivia *They controlled 200 underlings. * It is hinted that Yoruko may have a crush on Touya Kiriu, as in the volume eleven title page she watches him exchange his cell number with Meiko Arenji, looking jealous and with one hand holding his jacket. * This is proven in the final chapter when Yoruko is the wife/girlfriend of Kiriu in a Ramen shop. She hand feeds him pudding at a wedding and still blushes when she is near him. * Douke Banchou is based on Iguchi Masahiro's (22) "Douke Banchou" design. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Banchou Category:Five Dark Vows Category:Banchou Alliance